GODZILLA - "Tutti i film, in poche parole"
GODZILLA - "Tutti i film, in poche parole''" è un video di Yotobi, dodicesima puntata del suo Late Show con Karim Musa. È stata caricata circa un mese dopo la puntata precedente dello show, Lettera Aperta ad Aldo, Giovanni e Giacomo. Descrizionehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8hCF50zkK4 Dopo aver dedicato l'episodio precedente del Late Show ad Aldo, Giovanni e Giacomo, Yotobi affronta un altro argomento cinematografico: i film giapponesi di genere kaiju, nello specifico quelli dedicati alla saga di Godzilla. Yotobi introduce l'argomento informando gli spettatori che, al contrario di quello che molti pensano, i film dedicati al mostro giapponese non sono solo i due prodotti in America, ma ne esistono in tutto altri 28, tutti prodotti in Giappone. Karim inizia dunque a recensire velocemente, in poche parole, tutti e 28 i lungometraggi, precisando che, per convenzione, terrà conto dei titoli e dei nomi delle versioni americane dei film, anche perché molti di essi non sono mai arrivati in Italia. Di seguito, tutti i film recensiti nel video: Era Shōwa * ''Godzilla ''(1954), di Ishirō Honda; * ''Il Re dei Mostri (1955), di Motoyoshi Oda; * Il Trionfo di King Kong ''(1962), di Ishirō Honda; * ''Watang! Nel favoloso impero dei mostri (1964), di Ishirō Honda; * Ghidorah! Il mostro a tre teste ''(1964), di Ishirō Honda; * ''L'Invasione degli Astromostri (1965), di Ishirō Honda; * Il Ritorno di Godzilla ''(1966), di Jun Fukuda; * ''[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Il_figlio_di_Godzilla '''Il Figlio di Godzilla]' '(1967), di Jun Fukuda; * 'Gli Eredi di King Kong '(1968), di Ishirō Honda; * 'Gojira Minilla Gabara - All kaijū daishingeki '(1968), di Ishirō Honda; * 'Godzilla - Furia di Mostri '(1971), di Yoshimitsu Banno; * '''Godzilla Contro i Giganti (1972), di Jun Fukuda; * Ai Confini della Realtà ''(1973), di Jun Fukuda; * ''Godzilla Contro i Robot ''(1974), di Jun Fukuda; * ''Distruggete Kong! La Terra è in pericolo! (1975), di Ishirō Honda. Era Heisei * Il Ritorno di Godzilla ''(1984), di Kōji Hashimoto; * ''[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godzilla_contro_Biollante '''Godzilla Contro Biollante]' '(1989), di Kazuki Ōmori; * ''[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godzilla_contro_King_Ghidorah '''Godzilla Contro King Ghidorah']' '(1991), di Kazuki Ōmori; * 'Godzilla Contro Mothra '(1992), di Takao Okawara; * ''[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gojira_VS_Mekagojira '''Gojira VS Mekagojira']'' (1993), di Takao Okawara; * ''Gojira tai Supēsugojira ''(1994), di Kensho Yamashita; * ''Gojira tai Desutoroia ''(1995), di Takao Okawara. Era Millennium * ''Gojira ni-sen mireniamu ''(1999), di Takao Okawara; * 'Gojira tai Megagirasu: Jī shōmetsu sakusen (2000), di Masaaki Tezuka; * Gojira, Mosura, Kingu Gidora: Daikaijū sōkōgeki ''(2001). di Shūsuke Kaneko; * ''Gojira tai Mekagojira ''(2002), di Masaaki Tezuka; * ''Gojira tai Mosura tai Mekagojira: Tōkyō Esu Ō Esu (2003), di Masaaki Tezuka; * Gojira FINAL WARS Gojira - fainaru u~ōzu (2004), di Ryūhei Kitamura. Testohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8hCF50zkK4 Benvenuti ad un nuovo episodio del Late Show con Karim Musa! Ah, Godzilla... Cosa si può dire di questa saga? Ma in realtà... un sacco di roba! È uno squarcio della cultura giapponese... ma sono anche degli stuntman con dei costumi da mostro. Hanno creato mostri e combattimenti che sono entrati nella storia del cinema... ma hanno creato anche dei momenti parecchio imbarazzanti! Insomma, si possono dire una marea di cose sulla saga di Godzilla, ma c'è una cosa in particolare che mi ha sempre stupito, leggendola su internet, e cioè che c'è un sacco di gente, e l'ho vista con i miei occhi, che non ha la minima idea che esistono più di due film di Godzilla, al di fuori di quelli americani. O magari qualcuno ne è venuto a conoscenza, ma non ha approfondito più di tanto, e quindi pensa che ce ne siano altri due o tre giapponesi. Oh, son contento guarda... Voi non avete idea! E siccome l'anno scorso, in Giappone, hanno fatto uscire dopo anni di silenzio un nuovo Godzilla ufficiale, chiamato ''Shin Godzilla, che purtroppo non ho ancora visto... Anche perché, lasciando da parte le trasposizioni americane, come Godzilla e... Godzilla, i film della saga giapponese sono un po' più difficili da trovare. Certo, se te li scarichi da internet li trovi all'istante, ma se uno se li volesse comprare, dal primo all'ultimo, inizierebbe a fare leggermente più fatica. Perché alcuni sono arrivati in Italia, altri no, alcuni sono arrivati in DVD, altri no, e quindi devi andarti a cercare le videocassette giapponesi, americane, o magari devi andare su eBay, o su qualche sito d'importazione, magari su Amazon c'è qualche cofanetto... O magari, se qualcuno non vuole prenderseli uno per uno, riuscire a trovare un rivenditore tedesco che ha uno strano cofanetto misterioso... Questo è uno dei pochi cofanetti belli che sono riuscito a trovare di Godzilla, ma non ci sono tutti, ce ne sono più o meno la metà, gli altri me li sono dovuti comprare in DVD singoli. Tralasciando la grandissima figata che è la confezione aperta, dentro ci sono 11 film, non in ordine cronologico, quindi sono 11 film sparpagliati nei 28. E tutti... in lingua tedesca. Ma ringraziando Iddio c'è anche la lingua giapponese e i sottotitoli in inglese. E dentro c'è anche un bellissimo libretto pieno di fotografie e informazioni... in tedesco, e come vedete sembra la locandina di un manifesto nazista. Quindi, oggi, io voglio riassumervi tutti e 28 i film delle tre ere giapponesi dei film di Godzilla in pochissime parole. E tra l'altro, siccome ci sono talmente tante trasposizioni, in italiano, in inglese, solo i sottotitoli in inglese, col doppiaggio in inglese, col doppiaggio giapponese, ho deciso che prenderò i riferimenti americani. Quindi preparatevi un tè caldo, prendetevi uno snack... e partiamo. ''Godzilla: una creatura gigantesca appare al largo delle coste giapponesi, e distrugge tutto ciò che si trova davanti. La gente del posto la chiama... Gojira. Ma con un'arma chiamata "oxygen destroyer", che distrugge gli atomi di ossigeno degli organismi (cosa?), riescono ad uccidere Godzilla e a salvare il mondo. E siamo solo all'inizio! Godzilla Raids Again: per la prima volta, Godzilla combatte contro un altro mostro: Anguirus, o Angilas, a seconda della versione che stai guardando, rischiando di distruggere Osaka. Godzilla sconfigge Anguirus, ma viene sotterrato da una montagna di ghiaccio grazie a un intervento dei militari. King Kong vs Godzilla: come nelle migliori collab di YouTube, decidono di far scontrare due titani del cinema: King Kong e Godzilla litigano come due bambini a cui hanno dato una sola merendina. il finale lo considero un pareggio. Nella versione americana il montaggio fa vincere King Kong, nella versione giapponese Godzilla è ancora vivo, quindi... Mothra vs Godzilla: qui si inizia ad andare sul particolare. Viene ritrovato un uovo gigante sulle coste. Appartiene a Mothra, una creatura venerata dalla popolazione locale. Per riprendersi l'uovo, arrivano due piccolissime donne gemelle. Queste sorelle Kessler nipponiche non fanno in tempo ad andare via, che si risveglia Godzilla! Quindi, per salvare tutti, le gemelle evocano Mothra per menare Godzilla, però, purtroppo, muore letteralmente di fatica. Ma l'uovo si schiude, facendo uscire due larve giganti che intrappolano Godzilla e lo fanno cadere in mare. Piccolissima particolarità: questo film, in italiano, è chiamato Watang! Nel favoloso impero dei mostri... Ed ecco spiegato il perché io utilizzi la versione dei nomi in inglese! Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster: una principessa viene posseduta dallo spirito di un abitante di Marte, che le predice l'arrivo di una creatura dallo spazio che distruggerà la Terra. Wow. Lei è Ghidorah! Ma purtroppo, Godzilla è impegnato a menarsi con Rodan, una creatura alata. Allora, per convincerlo, ritornano le sorelle Kessler con Mothra in forma larvale. I tre mostri uniscono le loro forze per battere Ghidorah, facendolo tornare nello spazio. Invasion of the Astro-Monster: viene scoperto un nuovo pianeta chiamato "Pianeta X"... Cioè, qui la fantasia sta volando a dei livelli altissimi! Gli alieni di questo pianeta, però, sono sotto attacco da parte di un mostro, Ghidorah, di nuovo! Per salvare il pianeta, gli umani mandano sia Godzilla che Rodan a fare un caricone su Ghidorah. Ma, colpo di scena, era tutto un barbatrucco degli alieni per attaccare la Terra con tutti e tre i mostri! Ma alla fine la Terra riprende il controllo di Godzilla e Rodan, riuscendo a sconfiggere Ghidorah. Godzilla vs the Sea Monster: un gruppo di ragazzi finisce su un'isola, in cui c'è una setta segreta che possiede un'aragosta gigante come animal domestico, Ebirah. I ragazzi, per riuscite a scappare, risvegliano Godzilla, che distrugge tutto e tutti. Godzilla prima lotta contro Ebirah, poi viene attaccato da un uccello gigante di nome Daikondura. Voglio dire, a chi non è mai capitata una roba del genere? Mentre l'isola sta per esplodere, Mothra salva tutti gli abitanti. Son of Godzilla: mamma mia, ma che incubo che sei! Lui è un cucciolo di Godzilla chiamato Minilla, che viene trovato su un'isola piena di insetti enormi. Godzilla uccide tutti i mostri, e inizia a fare da "mamma" al disastro della natura, cercando di insegnargli le basi della sopravvivenza. E il tutto finisce con loro congelati.... ok. Destroy All Monsters: questa è la royal rumble dei film di Godzilla! Sulla Terra, sono riusciti a catturare una marea di mostri diversi: Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Manda, Kumonga, Maran e pure il piccolo schifo di Minilla! Ma degli alieni li dividono e li sparpagliano in tutti i Paesi, facendogli fare casino. Alcuni astronauti riescono a distruggere le basi aliene e a calmare i mostri. E potrebbe mai finire così, il film? Eheh, ovvio che no! E infatti arriva pure Ghidorah, di nuovo, a rompere le balle, così tutti i mostri si uniscono per prenderlo a calci nel culo e sconfiggerlo! Ghidorah, per favore, lascia perdere! Godzilla's Revenge: (sospiro) ''...un bambino viene preso di mira dai bulli, il cui capo si chiama Gabara. Quando va a dormire, sogna di essere su un'isola a fare amicizia con Minilla, sempre più brutto, tra l'altro, porca troia! Ma anche Minilla è perseguitato da un mostro bullo, di nome Gabara pure quello! Cazzo, a volte le coincidenze del mondo! Minilla sconfigge Gabara, e dà la forza al bambino di sconfiggere il bullo. Siamo passati da un mostro che distrugge la città a megarisse contro mostri alieni, a film con la trama di ''Karate Kid... Sono... senza parole. E non siamo neanche a metà. Godzilla vs Hedorah: uhm, di questo non c'è moltissimo da dire. Un meteorite fa cadere sulla Terra un mostro alieno che si nutre di inquinamento, chiamato Hedorah. Godzilla ci combatte e vince, fine. Nulla di che... Ah, a parte la famosa scena in cui Godzilla vola all'indietro sparando il suo getto atomico dalla bocca come se fosse un missile terra-aria! Ma niente di che... Godzilla on Monster Island: degli alieni (mamma mia, che novità) arrivano sulla Terra, facendo finta di essere umani, costruendo un luna park. Ma il tutto è una copertura, in realtà vogliono distruggere l'umanità comandando i loro due mostri: Gigan, un nuovo mostro, super figo devo dire, con delle lame a uncino al posto delle mani e un occhio rosso laser tipo Cylyon, e poi con il secondo mostro... e chi sarà mai??? Ma è Ghidorah! Oh, ci sei mancato, bentornato! Godzilla, accompagnato nuovamente da Anguirus, fa tornare nello spazio i due nemici. Godzilla vs Megalon: i terrestri continuano a fare test nucleari sottoterra, disturbando una civiltà che vive proprio sottoterra. Questi Aleutiani, così vengono chiamati, siccome gli han disturbato il sonno, rilasciano la loro creatura: Megalon, una specie di scarabeo. Gli umani però hanno un asso nella manica: Jet Jaguar, un fighissimo robot gigante pilotato dal dottor Goro! Megalon però viene aiutato da Gigan, quindi Jet Jaguar chiede l'aiuto di Godzilla per battere entrambi. E anche qui alla fine c'è poco da dire... Ah, a parte la famosa scena in cui Godzilla vola in orizzontale, colpendo con un drop kick Megalon, tenuto fermo da Jet Jaguar! Ma niente di che... Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla: sembra il classico inizio di uno dei tanti inizi classici dei film di Godzilla: lui e Anguirus si menano come se non ci fosse un domani. Ma, colpo di scena, il Godzilla che stiamo guardando non è quello vero, ma un robot travestito da lui: Mechagodzilla! Quindi... Con l'aiuto di una divinità che può essere risvegliata soltanto cantando, lo disintegrano in uno dei film più belli della saga. Terror of Mechagodzilla: ovviamente, dopo aver visto il successo di Mechagodzilla nel film precedente, decidono di riutilizzarlo per cercare nuovamente di distruggere la Terra. Questa volta, però, insieme ad un nuovo mostro: il Titanosaurus, un dinosauro marino. Sembra quasi che Godzilla venga battut... e invece no. Che c'è? Vi aspettavate un finale diverso? Pfff... Piccola particolarità, anche qui: questo quindicesimo film conclude la prima era dei film di Godzilla. E in Italia... questo film è stato chiamato... Distruggete Kong! La Terra è in pericolo! ''Tralasciando che sembra il titolo di una vecchia puntata di ''Dragon Ball, chi è Kong?! Cosa avete visto? Chi è Kong? Dov'è Kong, nel film?! The Return of Godzilla: 10 anni dopo, nel 1984, parte la seconda era Godzilla, con quello che è praticamente un seguito/remake del primissimo film. Godzilla attacca il Giappone, i militari cercano invano di abbatterlo, viene deviato verso un vulcano e fatto cadere dentro. A posto così. Godzilla vs Biollante: questo film ha una storia con talmente tante sottotrame che sarebbe perfetto come ipotetica sesta stagione di Alias. Sappiate solo che decidono di usare le cellule di Godzilla, mischiate con quelle di alcune piante, per creare un virus per abbattere l'eventuale ritorno di Godzilla. Dite che ce la fanno? No. E anzi, con questo errore creano un nuovo mostro, Biollante: Godzilla lo batte e se ne va, immergendosi nell'oceano. Godzilla vs Kingghidorah: sapete cosa manca in questi film già abbastanza strani per noi occidentali? I viaggi nel tempo! I giapponesi decidono di tornare indietro nel tempo per fermare Godzilla prima che attacchi Tokyo nel primissimo film. Ce la fanno, il problema è che nel presente Ghidorah sta attaccando il Giappone. Ma se Godzilla adesso non esiste più, come si fa? E niente, che vuoi fare? Si scopre che Godzilla non è mai stato l'unico Godzilla: infatti se ne sveglia uno nuovo, che affronta Ghidorah e lo uccide. E se tutto questo ben di Dio per voi non fosse ancora abbastanza, dal futuro inviano nel presente un nuovo Ghidorah, riparato dalla battaglia prima e trasformato (sorpresa, sorpresa) in un cyborg: Mechaghidorah! Dopo lo scontro devastante, entrambi finiscono in acqua, senza sapere chi abbia vinto. Solo applausi. Godzilla vs Mothra: ma non l'avevamo già visto? Beh, questo è un seguito di quello scontro: si scopre che quando gli umani trattano male la natura il cosmo, per bilanciarsi, risveglia Battra, una specie di versione modificata di Mothra, che si incazza come una bestia e inizia a distruggere tutto. Quindi viene mandata Mothra per calmare la sorella, e Godzilla giustamente dice "e che è, io niente? Che c'entro io in sto film? Mi lasciate a mani vuote?", quindi arriva pure lui a lottare, uccide Battra e Mothra riesce a scappare. Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II: oh Dio! Mi chiedo cosa succederà in questo film! Viene ritrovato un uovo con dentro un piccolo Godzilla. No, ringraziando il signore non è lui! Il padre, ovviamente, si incazza, e lo rivuole indietro. Quindi i militari liberano di nuovo Mechagodzilla, e incredibilmente riescono a batterlo. Ma arriva Rodan, che lo riporta in vita per permettergli di sconfiggere Mechagodzilla e di tornare in mare con il figlio. Godzilla vs Spacegodzilla: i militari costruiscono M.O.G.E.R.A., un enorme robot, per tenere a bada Godzilla. A quanto pare, nello spazio sono finite delle cellule di Godzilla, che hanno dato vita a Spacegodzilla, un mostro cristallizato che rapisce Godzilla Junior dalla sua isola. Quindi Godzilla padre e M.O.G.E.R.A. si uniscono per disintegrarlo, uccidendolo. Ma purtroppo viene distrutto anche M.O.G.E.R.A. Godzilla vs Destoroyah: avete presente la bomba oxygen destroyer che uccise il primo Godzilla nel primissimo film? A quanto pare, per errore, con quella esplosione, hanno creato dei mostri nelle fogne di Tokyo (oops). Purtroppo, però, Godzilla sta per morire, ed essendo stato creato dalle radiazioni sta per esplodere. Quindi, in aiuto di Toyko, arriva anche il figlio, che ora è più figo che mai, ma purtroppo vengono abbattuti entrambi. Sono i militari ad uccidere Desotoroyah e a guardare Godzilla morire per davvero. E qui si conclude la seconda era, ma nel 1999 inizia la terza, con film la cui trama è molto, ma molto più semplice, ed il primo è... Godzilla 2000: ecco perché adoro fare questi cazzo di video! Siamo riusciti a trovare una cosa che Godzilla ha in comune... con Fantozzi! Comunque, anche questo è una specie di remake/seguito: c'è Godzilla che distrugge il Giappone. Ma una specie di alieno si fonde con le cellule del re dei mostri, dando vita ad Orga, un'enorme, spaventosa creatura, che però muore quasi subito, fine. Godzilla vs Megaguirus: con... un'arma che produce buchi neri, roba che tutti hanno in casa, creano un portale in cui una creatura preistorica raggiunge il nostro mondo e ci lascia delle uova, da cui crescono delle piccole creature alate. Insieme al... sangue di Godzilla, mannaggia la miseria, si uniranno insieme per formare Megaguirus, che come al solito viene bruciato dal soffio atomico di Godzilla. Il prossimo film io lo voterei come miglior titolo di un film della storia del cinema: Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah - Giant Monster All-Out Attack: Godzilla, NUOVAMENTE, attacca il Giappone, scontrandosi prima con Baragon, poi con Mothra e infine con Ghidorah. La fine è molto particolare: entrano con un sottomarino nel corpo di Godzilla, come Tesoro, mi si sono ristretti i ragazzi, e gli sparano un missile, disintegrandolo. Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla: sì, di nuovo! E la trama è semplicissima: viene creato un Mechagodzilla con dentro le ossa del primo Godzilla, ma Godzilla è costretto a ritirarsi, infatti il prossimo film è... Tokyo S.O.S.: cosa? Ovviamente questo è il seguito diretto di Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla: Godzilla si riprende, e parte per distruggere DI NUOVO Tokyo. Il governo cerca in fretta e furia di ricostruire Mechagodzilla e, insieme a Mothra. provano a fermarlo, senza riuscirci. Godzilla e Mechagodzilla, però, finiscono in mare, ma non è ancora finita... Godzilla - Final Wars: quest'utlimo film è follia. Ci sono tutti i mostri mai apparsi nei film precedenti: Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, Ghidorah, Hedora, c'è pure quello schifo di merda di Minilla! Poi ci sono combattimenti di arti marziali, battaglie spaziali, alieni che invadono la Terra... Mio Dio, il mio cuore non regge tutta sta roba! E qui si conclude non solo la terza era dei film di Godzilla, che poi, appunto, abbiamo visto che si riprenderà con l'ultimo Shin Godzilla, ma abbiamo terminato anche questo video. Quindi, grazie mille per aver seguito questo video, io vado a farmi dei risciacqui con l'aceto perché non ho più una gola. Accoglienza Il video ha avuto un ottimo successo di pubblico, superando il milione di visualizzazioni. Note Categoria:Video Categoria:Video di Yotobi Categoria:Puntate del Late Show con Karim Musa Categoria:Video comici Categoria:Video sul cinema Categoria:Yotobi